Rodent models of diabetes and its complications have and will continue to provide fundamental insights into the molecular basis of human metabolic disease. The investigators of the Columbia DRC employ many murine models to study diabetes and its complications. Characterizing the phenotype of these animals in an efficient, effective and timely fashion is critical for the productive study of diabetes at Columbia. The Mouse Metabolic Phenotype & Function Core (MMFP) has been in great demand during the current funding cycle and has evolved significantly since the last submission to meet the changing needs of DRC investigators. The MMFP has proven broadly successful in achieving its mission of assisting individual investigators in characterizing metabolic phenotypes of mice, fulfilling more than 18,000 service requests for 80 scientists in the laboratories of 22 DRC members, supported by 58 grants. The Core has been instrumental in obtaining 14 new grants, and in 72 publications (44 as primary Core). The MMFP currently provides services that facilitate the efficient characterization of mouse models of diabetes and its complications: NMR Body Composition Analysis, Whole Body Metabolic Assessment (chamber calorimetry with motion detection), Metabolic Clamps, Gastric Infusion/Feeding and Thermogenic Phenotyping. Importantly, Core personnel also provides guidance to investigators regarding selection of techniques and experimental design. The MMFP services complement those provided by other DRC Cores, so that investigators who take advantage of DRC resources can fully characterize the histologic, immunologic and metabolic function and phenotypes of mice. The Core has been built through the strong support of the Naomi Berrie Diabetes Center and Columbia University. To continue effectively serving the needs of the Columbia diabetes research community, the MMFP has evolved by adding and expanding services. In response to investigator surveys and as proposed in our last competing renewal, we developed three phenotyping services during the current funding period: Metabolic Clamps, Gastric Infusion Program and Thermogenic Phenotyping (controlled ambient temperature; cell and tissue calorimetry). These services are now well established. Projections indicate that demand for these Core services will remain high.